The Singularity
by ninjastarss
Summary: In the world of Naruto, a singularity is born and the ancient dungeons begin rising. What happens when a certain blond child set his sights on becoming king instead of hokage?


_They all felt it. The birth of a singularity in the world. An event that had not happened in eons. The power of the once dormant Rukh flowed around the world. Thrumming in joy at the birth of one it loved. And by the power of the newly awoke Rukh, so too did the dungeons rise. Awaiting a certain blond haired boy who would become their king._

Naruto smiled as the Rukh fluttered around him. Ever since he could remember they had been there for him, cherished and loved him. However, no one else could see them, so they called him names and said he was a liar or he was insane. But when the Rukh comforted him and covered him in their warmth, he knew in his heart that they were real. Like all of the other orphans, when Naruto turned 8 he was entered into the Ninja academy or just 'the academy' as it was usually called. In the morning the next day Naruto ran to the academy and lined up with all of the other children as they were separated into classes.

His heart ached as he saw all of the other children with parents and siblings and families to love them. The Rukh began to flutter around him. whispering to him of how much they loved him. Naruto smiled and forgot all about the dark emotions he had just been feeling as he began to be lost in childlike wonder at all of the cool tricks some of the ninja were doing. One guy had even breathed fire just like a dragon! A man with a scar over his nose and a ponytail walked up to the line of children before speaking "Hello children, my name is Umino Iruka. I will be the teacher of class 1-A. When your name is called please line up behind me." Iruka called out many names and a small, barely noticeable scowl crossed his face as he read Naruto's name.

All of the children followed Iruka into a classroom with a tag that said '1-A' outside of it. Once they had all sat down, the teacher, Iruka began a long speech about the will of fire that Naruto mostly tuned out. The 'will of fire' was a smart way to brainwash stupid, impressionable children into having no qualms about dying for the village, but Naruto valued his life much higher than he did the villagers that had abused him his whole life.

Eventually the teacher finished his speech and assigned a quiz that wasn't for marks but so he could understand how advanced each of the children was. Naruto barely suppressed a snort at how terrible he test was. Really, there were 8 years old, not babies!

Q1: What is chakra?

 _The energy Ninjas use to perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It is formed through the combination of spiritual and physical energies or yin and yang energies._

Q2: What is 3 +5?

 _8_

Q3: How many hokage have there been?

There have been 4 hokage

1: Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage,

2: Senju Tobirama the Nidaime hokage(the best)

3:Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage

4:Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage

After about a dozen or so more questions like that, Naruto finished the test. He looked around and noticed that none of the other children were even close to done and most were having plenty of trouble with it. Naruto decided to spend the rest off the class doodling and writing in his journal.

Eventually the bell rang and Iruka collected the test's. His face darkened when he saw how much better Naruto did on the test than all of the ther children.

"Naruto, please stay after class so I can talk to you." Iruka said to Naruto after he collected all of the tests. The other children 'Oohed' and one yelled out "Your in trouble". Naruto scowled, he's show those worthless plebeians 'trouble'. After all of the other children left, Naruto walked up to Iruka's desk and waited for him to start talking. Slowly Iruku turned is head to glare at Naruto before speaking "Naruto, I know you cheated on the test. I don't know how you did it but I know you did do it", Naruto's mouth almost hung out in shock, He did not cheat! "I did not cheat! How dare you accuse me you- you worthless plebeian!" shouted Naruto.

Iruka's glare sharpened and he swiftly stood up from his chair. "Don't lie to me! There's no way a demon brat like you could be at the top of the class!" Iruka shouted. Naruto glared at Iruka so angrily that if looks could kill, the entire leaf village would have been reduced to smoldering ash before slowly speaking. "I did not cheat" and walking away. Iruka glared at the slowly retreating figure before a malicious grin spread across his face. "If I can't get you for cheating I'll just have to sabotage your test demon brat" he muttered before going to work.

Naruto's anger had not faded even by the time he had made it to the training field he would practice kenjutsu in. Everyday since he was a young child he would sneak out the villages spend the day training in the forest. A couple years after that he had stolen a sword from a merchant and had been learning how to use it ever since, It was a double edged sword that curved like a scimitar but was shorter and wider. When Naruto arrived at the training ground he began practicing his newest trick. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. He began channeling his magoi into his sword until it started glowing with a brilliant white light.

Naruto dashed forward, enhancing his body with so much magoi that he looked more like a lantern than a person and so forwards at dizzingying speeds before slashing his sword straight through the trunk of on of konoha's signature massie trees. Immediately the tree fell down and the Rukh began filling up Naruto's magoi. Naruto had noticed that despite the fact the Rukh would always make sure he had infinite magoi, using it still drained his physical stamina so he had spent many hours a day working on his body and practising taijutsu so his body could handle the huge amounts of magoi he could wield.

Naruto started walking back to the training field when an enormous rumbling sound began ringing outwards accompanied by enormous tremors in the earth. Naruto's look of confusion soon turned into one of shock when he began watching an enormous larger than life tower rise up from the ground. 'What is that' thought Naruto. Naruto almost giggled as the Rukh answered his question and he assessed the tower in a new light. 'Great rewards and treasure, huh?'. Naruto hesitated a bit before dashing towards the entrance of the dungeon.

 **AN: Hi, Ninjastarss here. As you can see I have made a new Fic, this one is a Magi and Naruto crossover. Don't worry I have not abandoned game of Dragons and I will try to put in place a system where I upload one chapter to each per week.**


End file.
